


Tease

by Alezandrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Takeda gets an erection, Ukai likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Ukai likes to tease Takeda





	Tease

“Common admit it! You get off on the whole teacher-student fantasy.” Ukai Keishin, the volleyball coach, teased his glasses wearing, suit wearing messy black haired teacher friend as the two sat on the sidelines as their team did their usual practice routine leaving the group of kids in the capable hands of the captains. Just hearing what the blond man was suggesting made, the older yet shorter man blush furiously as everyone went on with what they are doing while having no idea that Ittetsu was getting an erection just by imaging that hypothetical situation but instead of a student it was Ukai bent over his desk. The possibility of having the muscular man underneath him taking his cock while making the most sinful noises chubbed him up faster than porn does as the light red blush turned into a darker shade as he hoped nobody would notice especially Coach Keishin but his luck has never been that good anyway. 

“I’m almost thirty I don't think anyone would be interested in having a extremely inappropriate relations with me.” 

“I don't know...I have seen how the first years have been looking at you like you're the best thing since sliced bread.” 

“What about older students? How do they look at me?” Takeda Ittetsu asked quietly as he began to rub his erection with his clipboard blocking the players on the court from seeing what he was doing, but left it at such an angle that if Ukai was ever look over he would have a clear view. The latter didn't saying for a while as the two sat there watching the practice game for a few minutes in silence only for the coach to slide closer to him during the ruckus of one side scoring. 

“They don't look at you as longing as the underclassmen do. They wait until they're in the locker to touch themselves while wondering how big you are.” Ukai whispered as he kept his gaze straight while letting one of his hands wander onto said teachers lap where it began to caress the hard member having no shame as he did so.


End file.
